


Sharing is Caring.

by killingsteve



Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Genre: College Roommates AU, F/F, Sports babes, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 20:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingsteve/pseuds/killingsteve
Summary: Casey transfers colleges mid-semester to be closer to home. This college has a great running programme and a multitude of courses. But the downside it comes with a less than pleased roommate.Izzie had been lucky enough to get a room all to herself for the first half of the semester. The first time in years that she didn’t have to share her room with anybody. She finally had this small space all to herself. Until, she comes back to her dorm mid-semester to find a pile of suitcases and bags and bedsheets.





	Sharing is Caring.

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is pretty much the same except they’re in college. There will be multiple chapters of this!
> 
> Casey comes home drunk and Izzie realises how much of a dick she has been.

Izzie

 

Banging, so much banging. It sounded like somebody had dropped a drum down a flight of stairs. What the fuck was that? The door. The fucking door.  
“Fuck! It’s three in the morning what the fuck do you…” I swung open the door to find a guy barely standing upright.  
“Are you Lizzie?” Typical douchebag Bieber-haired frat boy.  
“Izzie. What do you want?” I frowned.  
“Casey.” He gestured to the floor beside him. I looked out into the hallway to find Casey in a drunken mess on the floor.  
“What did you do to her?” I pushed him out of the way.  
“Nothing, she said she wanted to go home.” He mumbled.  
“Help me get her up!” I wrapped my arm around my waist trying to lift her but she wouldn’t budge. He grabbed at her arm and we lifted to her to slumped over position.  
“Okay, you’ve got her so I’m going back to the party. Unless…you want to come too?” He looked me up and down.  
“No I don’t want to come to your party.” I shook my head.  
“Suit yourself.” He saluted me. He actually saluted me.  
“Wait, you’re just going to leave her here by herself?” I almost collapsed as he let go of her.  
“She’s not by herself, you’re here.” He shrugged leaving.  
“Ugh fucks sake.” I tried to drag her towards her bed.  
“Casey, you have to help me out here.” I sighed.  
“‘M’sorry.” She mumbled as she collapsed onto the bed.  
“I’ll bet you are.” I tugged at the boots she was wearing.  
“You’re so mean to me…” She slurred. I didn’t reply, I couldn’t reply. I was such a piece of shit. I’d gotten so carried away with all of this hazing and selfish bullshit that I’d forgotten she was an actual person with actual feelings.  
“You’re so mean to me, and I’m so nice to you. I got you oat raisin cookies and they taste like garbage but you like them so I got you oat raisin cookies and you’re so mean, Izzie.” She was talking into her pillow as I pulled the blanket over her.  
“I’m sorry.” I whispered. 

~*~

 

Casey

 

“Casey, we have a meet at eight.” Whose voice is that? God? Is that you? Ariana Grande is right. God is a woman.  
“What?” I sat up as slowly as I could looking down at the clothes I was wearing. Last night’s skirt and crop top.  
“We have a meet in half an hour.”  
“God, really?” I held my face in my hands.  
“Yep.” She smiled sympathetically.  
“Okay, I’m up.” I swung my legs out of bed and stumbled to my feet.  
“I got you a caramel cookie.” She gestured to the wrapped napkin on my table.  
“Thank you.” I smiled.


End file.
